


A Talk

by Anonymous



Series: The Alternate Series [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mai has a talk with Ozai after the Boiling Rock mission





	A Talk

Mai wasn't such what she was expecting Firelord Ozai to say to her. She was currently walking to his throne room. She had been called back to his palace after her failu-

'No, I didn't fail' thought Mai. 'It was Ty Lee's fault. She betrayed me!' Mai clenched her fists. 'First Zuko and Azula, and now Ty Lee.' 

She came to a sudden stop as she reached the outside of Ozai's throne room. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room.

A lump of fear came into her throat as she walked to where people would normally bow to him. She got on her knees and bowed to him. 'Maybe he isn't really angry.' She thought hopefully to herself.

"Mai," he spoke in a calm voice. "Why did you fail your mission?"

Mai looked up at him. "I almost did. Zuko and Azula were going to die. "It's Ty Lee's fault." Ozai's raised an eyebrow. "She betrayed me. She betrayed us."

Despite being scared, she managed to keep her voice emotionless.

"Tell me what happened." he said. His voice was still calm

"Zuko, Azula, and Sokka were at The Boiling Rock, and Zuko and Azula were put in cells. But they were able to escape them. Afterwards they, along with other prisoners got on a gondola. They were going to escape, but I went after them."

A small smile appeared on Ozai's face, and Mai noticed it. But it quickly disappeared, and Ozai said "Continue."

Taking a deep breath, Mai continued. "I had an intense fight against Zuko and Azula. Their stupid friends kept inferring in it though. My uncle, who's the warden was tied up by them, but he was able to untie himself. He yelled to cut the line at the guards. I was smart and got on another gondola. The cutting came to a sudden stop, and I saw Ty Lee chi blocking the guards. Zuko, Azula, and their friends were able to escape."

A faint growl could be heard from Ozai. His voice was still calm when he spoke. "What did you do with Ty Lee?'

"She told me that she still loved them, so I attacked her. She was able to chi block me, but the guards surrounded her. I ordered them to lock her away."

The room was silence after Mai finished. She was scared of what Ozai might say. She didn't show it though.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Mai, while I do appreciate what you did today, you still failed your mission."

Mai looked down. "I know, and I'm sorry. But the crew you gave me tracked them down. They are at the Western Airtemple. Them and the Avatar." She took a deep breath. "I was hoping you would give me one more chance."

Ozai thought for a moment. "Okay, I will give you another chance. Just make sure you kill Zuko and Azula."

"What about the Avatar?"

"No, you will let the 12 year old child will live. I want to let him see the comet. Let him watch the world burn. I will be the one to kill him." Ozai smiled again. "You should be going now Princess Mai."

Mai's eye's widen as she looked up at Ozai. "P-Princess Mai?" She asked, just barley managing to keep her voice emotionless.

"Yes. With Azula's betrayal, I realized I didn't have someone to take the throne as Firelord. After doing some thinking, I decided it needed to be you. Even if Ty Lee hadn't betrayed us, I wouldn't have picked her. She isn't fit for the role, but you are." Another smile appeared on his face. "Now get going Princess Mai."

Mai could barley contain her shock as she bowed to Ozai again. "Yes,thank you Firelord Ozai."

As she left the room, she was filled with a lot of emotions.

But none of the emotions could stop the voices in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic will have Mai who is slowly lossing her sanity invading the Western Airtemple


End file.
